Peligro ShindouxKirino
by Scarlet-Evan
Summary: Peligro, de enamorarme de ti. Peligro, de ser feliz. Peligro, de perderme entre tus brazos... "¿Que es lo que debo hacer?" Bueno no sabia que poner... Song Fic Yaoi


**Lo se soy una floja que no ha escrito el HamanoxHayami que prometí._. En fin…**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Milagros! :'DDD Este es tu song-fic *-* TakuRan… Pásala muy bien, dame pastel que me lo merezco (?) Okeinoya disfruta de la magia de Runo… ewe**

**Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece… el dia que me case con el dueño prometo que esta serie sera yaoi(?)**

**La canción se llama Peligro de Flans… X'DDDD la letra esta un poco cambiada porque quería que se ajustara a la historia… en fin**

**Advertencia(?): Leve lemon… no andaba inspirada para eso. Kirino parece un poco cruel eso creo ._.**

***~*^^S&K^^*~***

**Peligro**

Un chico peli-rosa, con dos coletas, de nombre Kirino Ranmaru caminaba rápidamente por una solitaria calle. Estaba atardeciendo, todo estaba teñido de naranja, debía darse prisa si no quería ser visto, pero lo que no sabía era que ya había sido encontrado.

¿De quien huía? De nada mas y nada menos que Shindou Takuto. El se le había confesado hace unas semanas y el oji-verde no supo que responder mas que…

"_Gracias…"_

En realidad se sentía confundido, tenía unos pequeños sentimientos hacia el antiguo capitán, pero no quería salir lastimado. Y en lo que respecta a Shindou, el se encontraba siguiendo al peli-rosa. Lo había estado evitando desde aquel día y salía corriendo cada vez que se le acercaba. Pero ya no lo soportaba más, porque también necesitaba una respuesta…

"_Kirino…"_

"_Dime Shindou –volteó a verle"_

"_El __oji-marrón lo tomó de ambas manos, suavemente__"_

"_Shindou…"_

"_Kirino tu…"_

"_No…"_

"_Me gustas…"_

"_Hubo un largo silencio incómodo. Kirino ya lo sabía ya que el chico frente a el era muy obvio, pero jamás se imagino de verdad tener que darle una respuesta, y mas si también le debía otra respuesta a cierto peli-verde…"_

"_Kirino, hemos estado juntos desde que nos conocimos de niños. Eras mi mejor amigo y nadie jamás te reemplazo, no se… cuando empecé a sentir esto… es muy extraño…"_

"_Ranmaru lo veía fijamente, con la mirada llena de angustia, le correspondía pero ese momento no era el mejor para admitirlo"_

"_Shindou alzo sus manos- ¡Prometo hacerte feliz Kirino! Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad… te prometo que nunca dejare de decirte cuanto te amo, porque siempre te he amado… Kirino… -se acercó y lo besó, tiernamente, este automáticamente se separó"_

"_Gracias…- fue lo único que dijo y salió corriendo, Takuto solo golpeo la pared"_

Aquel recuerdo atormentaba al pianista, no podía vivir sin Kirino, y no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. En un impulso salió de donde se encontraba, fue hasta el otro, lo tomó del brazo y lo acorraló contra una pared, pero sin ser brusco.

-¡Shi-Shindou! –dijo el peli-rosa sorprendido

-Kirino… -se atrevió a levantar la cara, para revelar lo que hace mucho no hacia… llorar, esto dejo en shock al chico de coletas

**Aléjate, de ti si que podría enamorarme**

-… dame una respuesta por favor- Ranmaru le miró confundido- Te dije todo lo que te amo… pero tu solo me dijiste gracias… eso no lo haría alguien como tu

-Yo… Shindou… -lo tomó por los hombros, se acercó rápidamente haciendo que ambas bocas de los chicos chocaran

**Aléjate, que el juego del deseo esta ardiendo**

Shindou no dudó, rápidamente lo aprisionó aún más tomándolo de la cintura. Kirino se dejó hacer, ya no tenía miedo, solo un poco de inseguridad ¿Pero quien dice que no podría ser feliz junto a Takuto? Había que intentarlo…

**Aléjate, se me acaba la intención de ser cobarde**

Dieron un portazo. Shindou guiaba torpemente a Kirino por una habitación de su gran casa, el peli-rosa se dejaba hacer sin separarse del beso que se daban, soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando sintió unas manos levantarle la camisa.

**Aléjate, que la distancia hacia tu piel quiere robarme**

Mientras hacían el amor, sumergidos en el éxtasis, una pequeña parte de la mente de Ranmaru se dirigió a Kariya… ¿Qué rayos le iba a decir?

"_Sempai… usted me gusta mucho…-dijo avergonzado el peli-verde"_

"_Kariya… -Kirino bajó la mirada- Lo siento…"_

"_¿No puede ni siquiera pensarlo?–insistió el menor"_

"_Yo… -suspiró- esta bien, lo pensaré…"_

Pero ya no había nada que pensar. El peli-rosa se le estaba entregando completamente, en cuerpo y alma a Shindou ¿Qué le iba a decir a Masaki? ¿Elegí a otro? Simplemente no quería hacerle daño a nadie… por eso siempre escapaba de ambos cobardemente. Su otro miedo era que Kariya al enterarse, hiciera algo al respecto ya fuera con el o Takuto… ¿Qué debía hacer?

**Aléjate, que ciertas ataduras prohíben nuestro encuentro**

-Ah… -Kirino no paraba de gemir- Shindou…

El peli-gris no lo escuchaba… seguía embistiendo con mayor velocidad y profundidad. Ambos debían admitir que les encantaba aquella sensación, se sentían en el cielo, pero todo tiene un fin… o mas importante aún… un límite.

**Aléjate, aún es tiempo**

-Shindou… ya no puedo… -sin poder evitarlo, el peli-rosa se vino entre ambos, esto hizo que Shindou reaccionara e hiciera lo mismo dentro de su ahora uke. Fue como un _click_, una sensación aún más poderosa y diferente, que no se podía conseguir solo contener sexo… solo si ambas personas se unen en sentimiento, más que físicamente.

Una vez que salió de el, Kirino se recostó suavemente. Shindou le acarició e cabello.

-Te amo Kirino… -besó su frente.

**Peligro… de enamorarme de ti**

-Yo también Shindou… -le sonrió. Las sensaciones seguían viajando por su cuerpo, débiles, pero de alguna forma llenaban el corazón del peli-rosa

_Esta sensación… ¿yo estoy enamorado? ¿Asi… se siente el amor?_

**Peligro… de ser feliz**

Takuto dormía a su lado, abrazándolo, a lo que Ranmaru correspondía. ¿Cómo había terminado todo… asi? De un simple beso pasaron a una noche llena de pasión, una que siempre quedaría graba a fuego en sus corazones.

**Peligro… de perderme en tus brazos**

_Shindou me hace tan feliz… espero poder hacerlo yo también…_

Los pensamientos seguían invadiendo al peli-rosa, no podía conciliar el sueño por mas cansado que estuviese.

**Peligro… de hacerle daño a quien vive junto a mí**

_Yo… debo intentarlo…_

Kirino se acurrucó en el pecho del pianista, y cerró los ojos.

**Aléjate, se me acaba la intención de ser cobarde**

El reloj marcaba las 4:16 am, en ese momento ambos dormían en paz, al lado de la persona que mas amaban.

**Peligro… de enamorarme de ti**

***~*^^S&K^^*~* **

**Espero te haya gustado… lamento haber tardado ewe**

**¿Review? X'D**


End file.
